Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and in particular, to programmable fuse cells.
Description of Related Technology
Fuse cells can be used to store data in a semiconductor die. For example, the semiconductor die can be fabricated with one or more programmable fuse cells. Additionally, a particular fuse cell can be programmed using a relatively high programming current that alters the resistivity of the fuse cell, thereby programming or blowing the fuse cell. Additionally, the resistivity of the fuse cell can be sensed to detect a value of the data stored therein.